Jumeau
by Loki7744
Summary: Amon's twin. That's what they called her when she first appeared. Eden Barnet didn't know what to expect when she suddenly popped up in the Legend of Korra world. Before she did, she was just a geeky teen dressed as Amon in a average convention. Now? She's in a world where she looks exactly the same as Amon. A Amon that is very real, and very dangerous. What's a girl to do?


Eden Barnet was a simple girl. At least, that was what she thought. Then again, simple people usually don't go to Legend of Korra conventions.

She couldn't help it. LOK was one of er favorites, and dare she say, better than the Last Air Bender series. So there she was, covered from head to toe in a dark outfit strikingly similar to that of LOK's antagonist Amon, and to top it off, Amon's mask settled fittingly on her face.

Eden's chocolate brown eyes roamed around the large room. hundreds of fans filling it whole. It was a show room, a projector nestled in the center of the wall that everyone faced. The staff, as they had promised, were going to show a sneak preview of the second season. Eden, along with many other fans, were excited.

Fiddling with her fingers, Eden looked around once more, her face becoming flushed. Maybe it was the mask? She never really wore one before, but she was seriously considering taking it off. Suddenly, before she could even attempt to unlatch the mask, a strange tingle ran through her.

She shivered. Now it was cold. Very cold. She noticed no one else was complaining about temperature, so she forced herself to not rub her arms.

Then, the room grew dark. The screen on the wall imaged a blue light. At first it was a royal blue, then grew lighter and lighter, to the point where she had to shield her eyes with her half-gloved hand.

She could hear the fans around here either quite other people down, or gas in awe. Unfortunately, she could not even see what was so amazing as it was so bright. Are they blind?

Eden was colder than ever, almost freezing. She took her hand away from her eyes and started to rub her arms, goosebumps already formed. When she looked up at the screen once more, the image was a blinding white and a heavy weight fell upon her.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

**Eden POV**

Warmth. That was all I could feel as I slowly opened my weary eyes. I blinked a few times, my eyes adjusting to the new and bright lighting. Were those clouds?

Lifting my head, I saw a brick paved street, civilians in odd clothing walking about and doing their own errands. Before I could even register where I was, a loud, "Ahem" followed along with a gruff snort, sounded behind me. Turning my head, a glaring old man met my gaze.

His eyes still hard and unforgiving, he pointed down. I looked beneath, and almost face palmed. I was laying his now crashed cart which held many squished cabbages. I winced, realizing I was going to have to pay for it.

I looked back at him, though now his glare was replaced with a slight fear. Fear? Maybe the mask put him off. Grabbing my nerves, I finally spoke, "I-I'm sorry Sir. I don't know what happened, but I'll be sure to pay for this, all of this!" I couldn't help but stutter. It was an accident, truly, as I wasn't even conscious when I placed upon the crashed cart.

I started to dig into the few pockets I had, digging for my wallet, before a hand rested upon my shoulder, startling me.

It was the old man, his eyes now in panic. "Amon, sir! There's no need to pay for this, I'll have it covered. It was an accident, right? As a follower of your Equalist Revolution, it's the least I can do!" He all but shouted politely.

"Oh, well thank- Wait. Amon?" I drew back from his touch, climbing out of the cart. I looked around and civilians all around the cart, their eyes full of recognition and respect.

I then took the time to actually look at their clothes and my surroundings.

That was when I realized I was no longer in my world.

**A/N:**_** I know this seems kinda short, but it's more of a introduction. Anyway, this is my first LOK story, and I do plan on this being a romance! So I guess this qualifies as my first romance story as well? Oh goodie!**_

_**Please review if you will, and critique if you want! If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me!**_

**~Loki7744**


End file.
